


Something you should know.

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [16]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Aftermath, F/F, One Shot, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: Set after the Season 15 Episode 1: Surrender Benson.





	Something you should know.

**Author's Note:**

> After everything that went on Olivia is feeling a little bit smothered by her boyfriend.

There's a knock on the door.

'Just a minute,'

Amanda looks through the spy hole, standing back with a smile she runs both hands through her hair once looking at her reflection in the mirror.

'Hey,'

'Hey...I'm sorry I shouldn't have come here,' 

Olivia takes a step back.

'No no, it's ok...come in,'

She opens the door wider, waving her arms out in front of her.

'Welcome to my humble abode,' 

Olivia steps inside looking around.

'Nice, considering your sister left you with nothing,'

She follows Amanda to the living room, taking a seat on the sofa.

'Can I get you a drink?'

'Do you have alcohol?'

Amanda looks back at her eyebrows raised.

Olivia's mouth curls into a smile as Amanda goes to the kitchen.

She comes back 2 minutes later.

'Wow, you found that quick,'

She stares back at Olivia.

'Do you want it or not,'

'Thanks,'

Amanda smiles taking a seat beside her on the sofa.

'Where's Cassidy?'

'Home,'

She takes a sip of her wine.

'He was fussing, I couldn't take it so I left...I hailed a cab and just gave them your address...I'm sorry,'

'It's ok, you can come and see me anytime...note to self don't ask you if you're ok,'

Olivia smiles, Amanda smiles back.

'Fin asked me if there was something going on between us,'

'When...why would he ask that?'

Olivia raises her shoulders once. 

'That's all he said really..It was when you were in the hospital,'

Amanda opens her mouth to say something deciding against it seconds later. 

'Is there something you need to tell me?'

She shakes her head in reply.

'You know I can tell when you're lying right,'

Amanda exhales a breath.

'It's not a big deal...it's just that I have..'

She puts her fingers out in front of her.

'A little bit of a crush,'

She looks back at Olivia.

'On you,'

'Yeah, I got that,' Olivia smiles.

Amanda puts both hands on her face running them through her hair exhaling a breath.

'I know...I know my feelings are onesided, nothing would ever happen

between us, even if you weren't with Cassidy...I... please don't get me transferred,'

She stares back at her for a second.

'Do you really think I'm like that?'

'No, I just...I don't want to make you uncomfortable,'

'It's ok.,'

She stares back at Amanda.

'Your feelings are not onesided,'

'They aren't?'

Olivia shakes her head in reply.

'But,'

'I know, you don't have to say it,'

'Do you think it's possible to be in love with two people at the same time,'

Amanda leans back in her chair slowly mouth dropping open.

'You didn't say love did you?'

'Only because I didn't want to scare you,'

Amanda takes Olivia's hand draging her thumb over her knuckles softly. 

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I'm not sure I ship these two as much as I did the first time around. But I'm going to continue with these because my 2013 self would be very disappointed if I didn't. 
> 
> Most of these are new but some of them I have written out.
> 
> There's a little bit of a Brian Cassidy mention in this version because I liked them together. Not enough to ship them but enough that I was upset when they broke up.


End file.
